camp_mytholigyfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizabeth Sabina Jones
History Eros Met Anna at the Club,he tell Anna that he is Eros the God of Love. They fell in love, and went to Anna's house. About 3 months after Anna give birth to Elizabeth. Anna met Cupid at the Dance. They began dating and a about a month later Anna became pregent. Cupid stayed with Anna through her pregency, only leaving right when Sarah was about to be born. he came back as soon , he did come back, and Anna show Sarah to Cupid and Cupid telling her that he had to leave and it wasn't safe to take Sarah with him. Anna belived him and Cupid left them. Bess and Sarah grew up together, oblivious to the fact that they were actually only half-sisters, and that Bess was actually a year older than Sara. Some people noticed this but thought it was just that Sara is girl that like to stay home and read a book and watch tv, unlike Bess that who like to be in Action. Bess was the more mature of the two, and was also a Roamantice girl. When the two entered school, they joined different social groups. Annabell joined the punks and Ruby the girly girls. They almost never saw each other during school hours, but they would always walk home together When they entered high school, Bess spent less of her time with Sara and her dad, and more of her time with her friends. Sara spent a considerable amount of time with her friends, but always saved time for her dad. One day Sara was walking home from school alone when she met her father, Cupid. Cupid explained to her that she was a demigod and need to go to camp mythology, which was a safe place for people like her. Sara dashed home and told her mother when Bess appeared. Bess had the same thing happen to her. They packed their bags and their mother took them to camp mythology. Powers OffensiveEdit #Children of Eros can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone will break their control. #Children of Eros can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. DefensiveEdit #Children of Eros can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. PassiveEdit #Children of Eros cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Eros are innately proficient archers. SupplementaryEdit #Children of Eros have the ability to cause peace between two enemies; the effects only last for a short time unless both parties actually desire peace. #Children of Eros have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Eros can infuse magic into their grasp and ‘charm-touch’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquish; the child of Eros must touch the skin of the other person. 6 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Eros can infuse love magic into their arrows, if they hit their target, the target will fall in love with the first object or person they see 9 Months After Character is MadeEdit #Children of Eros can sprout wings for a short time, this enables them to fly, the longer they maintain this state the more energy it drains and they must rest between flights. TraitsEdit #Children of Eros tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. #Children of Eros tend to be very flirty Photo Eros.png|Bess's Dad, Eros Category:Female Category:Daughter of Eros Category:Children of Eros